


SOMBRAS

by albichu10



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albichu10/pseuds/albichu10
Summary: Muchos pueden hablarpero pocos averiguar.Lo que afecto ese díaa mi alma ennegrecida





	SOMBRAS

SOMBRAS

Vivo en las sombras  
en las sombras de mi alma.  
La oscuridad domina mi vida,  
desde ese fatídico día.

Muchos pueden hablar   
pero pocos averiguar.  
Lo que afecto ese día  
a mi alma ennegrecida.

Atravieso la noche  
con mi coche.  
Elimino enemigos   
pero sin ser asesino

Este es mi legado  
por el que he sangrado.  
No me ves venir  
pero siempre estaré allí.


End file.
